


Crisis on Infinite Earths

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, F/M, Gen, Justice league is formed, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: The time has come. Worlds will live, worlds will die and the Universe will never be same. Discontinued. Final chapter and epilogue are now posted.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Hope Mikaelson & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Wolf Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Epigraph

**What is the meaning of a** **Paragon? It means that a person is viewed as a model of exellency or quality.**

The Time has come. Worlds will live worlds, will die and the universe will never be the same.

**AN: Here We go. The beginning of the Crisis. I don't own the rights to characters, the shows or plot, only my original characters and my story.**


	2. Epigraph

**Starling General, Star City.**

If there's one thing that Bucky is most happy for was that he wasn't a woman carrying a child. He couldn't imagine what her wife was going through right now.

He was at his wife's side, an hour after he got the call from a very frantic Felicity who had a verbial tornado before telling him that Laurel had gone into the labor and was put in the hospital soon after.

"It's ok, doll." He reassured her soothingly. 

Laurel whose mind was dazed from the numbing pain she had to endure for the past couple hours as she tried to push her paternal twins out of her womb town glared coldly. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault!" Bucky asked her incredulously.

"You did this!" Laurel accused him of giving her the agony of having to deliver his babes before yelling out some profanities due to another contraction hitting her. "The next time we're having sex, you're gonna wear a condom!"

Bucky's cheeks blushed slightly as snickers came from their friends in the hallway. Not something you'd ever want to hear in public. 

"Alright, Mrs. Lance-Barnes. You're almost through. Just one more push!" One of the nurse who was in attendances encouraged her to go through the pain for the last time.

Laurel cried out as she pushed for the final time before collapsing into the hospital bed, complete exhausted.

Soft whines emitted from both twins as the doctor who oversaw the child birth covered the newborns in blankets before cutting off the umbilical cord swiftly and giving them airway to their lungs.

Bucky was frozen in spot seeing his twins being handed to Laurel who was overjoyed despite the fatigue. Overcoming the shock, he went to her side as the married couple greeted their newborns into the world.

-

**Five months later.**

**Star City.**

Laurel entered the Lance-Barnes apartment after a long day at the office. Her heart swelled when she saw something endearing in the living room. Bucky was sleeping on the couch with the twins resting on his chest.

Letting out a sigh of content, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she sensed a presence behind. Grabbing a pocket knife she had in her jack pocket, she quickly turned and was about to attack the intruder when the said intruder froze her with one hand, preventing her attack.

"At ease, Mrs Lance-Barnes." The mysterious man in cape assured her. "I do not wish you harm."

"Who the hell are you?" Laurel demanded unable to move.

"I am the Monitor." The Monitor introduced himself. "And I require your assistance in diverting the upcoming Crisis."

-

  
**Few Months later.**

**Earth-4**

**Tokyo, Japan.**

A woman was wearing a black robe her entire body, the hood covering her face was walking down the sidewalk in Tokyo, passing by some pedestrians that had curious looks on their faces when they saw her. She ignored them as she continued walking with a purpose, her head bowed down.

_The Monitor: Among the many misconceptions humanity holds dear, is the fallacy that all beings are created equal. In truth, There are those who are greater: They are called heroes._

The robe wearing woman stopped by the gate to the American Embassy, taking a deep breath before entering the building. She approached the reception desk removing her hood from her head as she revealed herself to the receptionist who was startled.

"My name is Dinah Laurel Lance and I've been missing for 12 years."

_The Monitor: But even among heroes there are different echelons. The highest belong to those known as the Paragons and they are the only hope of all creation._

-


	3. Starling City Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is on Earth 4 posing as her counter part who seemingly died in a plane after Earth 4-Oliver died in the seas to collect something important for The Monitor.

**_The future._ **

**_The Anti-Matter Universe._ **

Anti-Monitor took a moment to savor his upcoming victory as he paced around the battlefield. "In all my years of destroying parallel universes and subjecting my adversaries to antimatter, it was never personal." He said.

During his little monologue, White Wolf struggled to get up having been beaten to a pulp, his cybernetic arm partially damaged. He weakly saw Supergirl lying on the ground with a broken nose, blood dripping out of her nostrils. Black Canary was laid out while the White Canary was limping towards the Flash who looked like hell. Martian Manhunter wasn't doing any better. Lex was nowhere to be seen.

"But I'll tell you now: What I am about to do to your stubborn, _annoying_ universes:" Mobius paused briefly. "I will enjoy it. Very, very much."

_-_

**2018**

**Temporal Zone**

**Bucky was pacing the floor of his room in the Waverider when Sara entered the quarter.**

**"So what's the big emergency?" Sara inquired.  
**

**"There's none." Bucky admitted. "Although there is actually but it's something that I wanted to tell you in private."**

**Sara nodded seeing that Bucky was a bit nervous. "Ok, what is it?"  
**

**Bucky exhaled a big breath as he told her the truth. "Laurel's pregnant."**

**Sara broke a smile of hearing the life changing news. Her sister was pregnant. "How long?"**

**"Three weeks." Bucky told her. Sara pulled him in for a heartfelt hug.** ****

**"So, will I get to be the fun aunt who gets to spoil her nephew or niece rotten?" Sara teased the soon to be father.**

**Bucky chuckled. He was happy that she took the news well. "Not too much. They might develop a sweet tooth." He joked  
**

**Sara had to do a double take noting the subtle plural. "They?"**

**-**

**Present**

**Two Days Later.**

**Starling General, Starling City, USA**

Laurel looked out from the window of her hospital room as the evening settled in on the city of Stars. Twelve years had passed since her plane crashed somewhere in Asia due to a mechanical malfunction and she along with everyone else on board were presumed dead until now that was.

She heard the door open behind her. She turned around and saw her mother staring at her as if she's seen a ghost. "Laurel?" She said, not believing what she was seeing. her physical change were very visible, which was her hair that had been cut and her dark hair had been dyed blonde. Her body was way more trained than it was when she left. But still it was her daughter.

Laurel gave her a watery smile. "Hi, Mom." Dinah ran over and hugged her oldest child tightly.

-

"Your room is exactly the way you left it when you went to college." Dinah told her as she opened the front door to the family house leading Laurel inside after she checked out."I didn't have the courage to change anything." 

Laurel sighed looking around her old house. It hadn't changed much. "It's good to be home."

An all too familiar voice spoke up behind her as she turned around and saw him. Tommy Merlyn. "What did I tell you, Laurel. Planes sucks."

Laurel's mouth broke into a wide smile. ¨"Tommy." She ran up to him and engulfed him in an emotional hug.

Tommy was a bit surprised of the hug as he broke it off gently. "Hey, easy there, pretty bird. You're looking at me like I've been missing for 12 years." 

"I've just missed you." Laurel explained then frowned slightly when she saw that her father wasn't here. Now she thought about it, he didn't show up at the hospital. "Where's Dad?"

Dinah tensed sharply when her oldest daughter wondered where he was. She'd expected that question. She'd just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon. So she tried to give her a plausible answer. Tommy left the hallway giving the Lance women a moment of privacy because it was getting personal. "He's not here, sweetie but you must be exhausted."

"I am but I want to see Dad." Laurel insisted. "He's probably busy at the precinct working his ass off on a case."

Dinah sighed in resignation seeing that her daughter wasn't gonna stop asking where her husband was. "Your father..." She began somberly, making Laurel look puzzled. "He wasn't the same once he got the news about what happened. It wasn't easy on him. He started hitting the bottle pretty hard and it affected his work so greatly that he was let go from SCPD following a DUI. And...."

"And what?" Laurel pressed her mother, having dread built in her stomach.

"Your father..." Dinah sniffled, holding back her tears as she told her daughter the horrible news. "On his 50th birthday...He died in a car accident."

Laurel felt sick as her legs started to buckle underneath her, her eyes started to water. "No." She whispered.

-  
 **Cassidy's**

"So what did I miss?" Laurel asked Tommy as they ate dinner at a restaurant of his choosing in Starling. It was an attempt to cheer her up after the news about her father's death. 

Tommy shrugged. "Not much. Well, uh, I got married and divorced. Twice. I'm running a nightclub. Donald Trump is the new president and uh, Mrs Queen got remarried."

Laurel feigned surprise at the news. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Uh, some guy by the name of Walter Steele."

Laurel shook her head with an amused smile _. "_ _Some things never change."_ She thought as she took a bite from her meal. "Hmm. Best parmesan chicken ever. Bucky's favorite."

"Who's Bucky?" Tommy inquired, making her eyes go wide in shock. She didn't mean to let her husband's name slip out of her mouth. Bucky didn't exist in this universe. Before she could come up with a believable lie, Tommy stopped her assuming something else. "Wait, don't tell me. He's, uh, your Wilson."

"Yes." Laurel nodded, relieved that she dodged a bullet. That was too close. "How's Thea?"

Tommy's face turned solemnly at the mention of his half sister. Laurel sensed discomfort from him. "She's, uh, not with us anymore. She took things pretty hard when Oliver and her father died. I swear to God, I tried to help her, Laurel. There's this new drug Vertigo..."

Laurel cut him off by placing her hand above his, wanting to know about the other Queen. "Tommy. What happened to Thea?" She asked him softly.

Tommy let out a shakily breath. "Thea. On her eighteen birthday... she overdosed." He confessed.

-

Everything looked the same but yet it wasn't. That's how Laurel saw it at least and it was like a what could've been scenario if Oliver had really died.

Laurel stared at the picture of Bucky holding the twins Natalie and Chris in his arms while staring at them lovingly. He wasn't the feared Winter Soldier. He was the loving and caring father.

It was giving her the strength she needed.

-

**2018**

**Star City**

_"What you got there, Sara?" Laurel asked her sister in their apartment while rubbing the ever growing bump soothingly sitting on the couch. She was on maternity leave on the recommendation of her doctor because any prolonged stress she gets may cause a premature birth despite her protests._

_"Well as the upcoming Aunt, I've complied a list of names for the newborns." Sara told her sister holding a note book where she had written the list of potential first names. "Wanna hear them?"_

_Laurel smiled. This should be interesting. "Sure."_

_"What about Sebastian?" Sara suggested._

_Laurel shot it down immediately. The name just reminded her of the late alderman who was Slade's pawn right away. "No."_

_"Damien?"_

_That was a big no no. "Why would I name one of my children after the man who murdered Dad in cold blood?" Laurel said incredulously._

_Sara conceded to that point as she scratched off the latest suggestion. "Oliver?"_

_Laurel shook her head amused of the latest suggestion. "No: After Buck and I got together, we sorta made a pact to never name our children after our exes."_

_"Touche." Sara muttered. Smart pact. "Christopher?"_

_Laurel thought about the name briefly. She can't think of anyone she had faced either as the D.A or Black Canary so.... "Chris it is." She confirmed._

_Sara nodded as she circled around the chosen name for the baby boy and went to girl names. "Dinah?"_

_Laurel chuckled wholeheartedly. "Absolutely not. Why do you think I insist being called Laurel instead of Dinah?"_

_Sara smiled. That was true. It used to cause some mishap when they were little with their mother. "Natalie?"_

_Laurel looked at her. "Wait, that's your middle name, right?"_

_"Mhmm." Sara hummed in acknowledgement. "Is that ok by you?"_

_Laurel shook her head yes. That was fine by her. "Of course."_

-

**Earth-4**

**Starling City**

She was using her late father's computer to look through all the news articles, hoping to find something that involved Star Dwarf Particles in her room. According to The Monitor, this earth are one of the few universes that had abundant of of Star Dwarfs. 

She got a lucky break when she came across an article regarding a breaking discovery of star dwarf being used as clean energy to combat climate change.

"Never ceases to amaze me, humanity's capacity for invention." The Monitor mused, startling Laurel as he was looking out the window. He literally appeared out of nowhere. "A infinite number of worlds and not a single one where man fails to emerge from caves and hold dominion over the earth."

"What you're doing here?" Laurel asked him.

"To remind you why you are doing here." The Monitor said. "Which does not include in interfering the fate of this Earth."

"I have no intention of doing that." Laurel assured.

"Your actions suggests otherwise." Monitor pointed out the hypocrisy. "You were set to met Malcolm Merlyn on the suspicion that he is the Dark Archer."

Not even a minute and he was starting to get on her nerves. Laurel rolled her eyes. "Well, I was going to when I found Malcolm's obituary online. He died 26 years ago. But fortunately a company called Unidac has started a project called Star by using Star dwarf particles."

The part about Malcolm being dead was true unfortunately. It wasn't just some hoax. He died protecting Tommy's mother from a mug gone wrong in the Glades and even though Laurel disliked his earth-1 doppelgänger, she took somewhat a comfort that he didn't devolve into a mad man because when his wife died, on this Earth at least. She even went to visit his grave to make sure it wasn't a hoax. 

"Then why are you hesitating?" The Monitor questioned.

"Well, I can't exactly waltz in to their building and ask them to give it to me." Laurel retorted. 

"You make it sound a trifle." The Monitor remarked, making Laurel scoff. "Those specific particles can found on a few earths in multiples like this one."  
  
"And I will get them." Laurel reassured. "You know, while we're at it, why don't you tell me why you sent me after them instead of Sara or Bucky."

"That I have tasked you should be reason enough." The Monitor replied, making the D.A roll her eyes in annoyance once more. Not enough, apparently. "Or have you doubts about this mission?"

"I don't. But the only reason I'm doing this is because that my kids will have a future."

-

**Unidac Industry.**

Night fell quickly as Laurel who now was the Black Canary dropped through the ventilation down quietly, inside working space of the building. The task was simple: Break in, locate and get the star dwarfs. Unfortunately for the Canary of Stars it wasn't going to be as simple as she'd hoped it to be.

After evading a few Unidac employee by using Data Hubs as cover, Black Canary went to hack into a computer to hopefully locate the Star dwarf. But when she heard some disturbance nearby she aborted it. She went to check on it and immediately was angered by what she saw; Bodies with black arrows embedded in their chests which could only mean one thing.

A bald man wearing a lab coat was on his knees pleading for his life to an hooded archer wearing black clothing. "Please, I did everything he asked me to. I even got the star dwarf for his earthquake device." 

"And my employer is very pleased of your cooperation, Dr. Berbatov." Dark Archer replied. "But unfortunately you have become a loose end and he does _not_ like loose ends." He put two arrows into Dr. Berbatov's chest, ending his short life.

Having seen enough, Black Canary stepped out of the shadows with intention to confront him. She should've known that it was too good to be true. There was a reason why he was the Magician. "I should've known that you would cheat death again, Malcolm."

"Malcolm?" Dark Archer chuckled darkly, startling her. "Haven't you heard? He's dead." He quickly fired an arrow which Black Canary ducked under as it struck a hub. She rushed him by using the table in front of her to catapult herself with both hands while using both of her feet to kick him in the chest taking him off guard. Dark Archer stumbled backwards before regaining his footing quickly. The two combatants engaged in hand to hand at a fast pace, neither of them gaining an advantage as they were equally skilled. Dark Archer swiped his bow at Black Canary but she dodged it and struck him in the face with a well place jab to the nose before kicking him in the right knee, bringing him down on the left. Dark Archer parred the finishing punch and punched her in the stomach causing her to lose breath for a moment before Dark Archer slammed her into the table, head first. She didn't know where or when she was for a couple of moments as Dark Archer kneed her in the stomach several times before going behind her, picking her up by the waist and put her through the table, breaking it in two. Having brought back to reality in a painful way by that German suplex, Black Canary got back up on just pure adrenaline pushing Dark Archer against a hub with a spin kick to the chest, landing a couple of jabs on his face dazing him before hopping up on his shoulder, her legs wrapped around his head. She dragged him down into a forced somersault, making him land back first. Not letting up, She proceeded to beat him with her fists until he was incapacitated. 

Black Canary breathed heavily briefly before removing the mask to find out who it was. She gasped in horror as she saw the face of Tommy Merlyn. "Oh no."

The gasp of horror was enough to wake Tommy up of his stupor as he surprised Black Canary with a scorpion kick, stunning her. It gave him enough time to throw a smoke bomb to cover his escape.

Once the smoke was cleared out, Black Canary could only stare at the spot where he was blankly.

-

**AN: Don't forget comment, kudos and bookmark this story.**


	4. Starling City Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having endure some set backs, Laurel marches on to collect the star dwarf. Sara appears.

_"So you're saying that a woman in black took on the Dark Archer singehandely and beat him? The Same Dark Archer who had been eluding capture for the last 8 months?"_

_"Well, that's what the cameras had shown me. I gotta tell you, she had him on the rope at the end of the fight."_

_"Well, the last thing we need right now is people in costumes running around in this city. Get me the copies of security tapes and put out a Bolo on the Woman in Black."_

Black Canary listened into the conversation between Detective Boland had with Detective Hilton at a back alley away from the scene of the crime before slipping into the darkness, away from the red and blue sirens. 

-

Laurel was walking down the street in the City of Stars the next day, reeling from the revelation that Tommy Merlyn was the Dark Archer. She hadn't slept well after she returned home, the how and why kept her awake thinking about what had led Tommy to don the Black hood and she came up blank. What made him do this?

She was brought of her musings when a homeless woman pleaded for some cash.

"Hey, mind a few bucks for a college dropout?"

Feeling a bit sympathetic, she gave the homeless woman a few dollars so that she could eat. "Here." She then continued her walk.

"Thanks, sis."

Stopping in her tracks, Laurel was baffled to hear her little sister's voice. She was here; On another earth. "Sara?" She uttered her name in puzzlement .

Sara smiled as she rose up dumped the blanket she had on her. "You'd really think you'd get to another Earth without me knowing?"

-

The Lance sisters went to a nearby alley to talk privately. 

"How did you get here?" Laurel asked her.

Sara smirked holding up a extrapolator. "I may have threatened Cisco to borrow one of his devices with a knife to his throat. He's gonna have nightmares for weeks." Sara told her bluntly. Laurel chuckled a little before she became serious. 

"Bucky called you didn't he?" Laurel guessed.

Sara nodded, confirming the guess. "He sounded pretty worried when he told me over the phone. As much as I enjoyed the nostalgia, I thought we were past the whole secrets thing a long time ago."

"It's a little different this time." Laurel confessed. "It's something much bigger and I can't ask you to be a part of this."

Sara stepped forward and looked her in her big sister's eyes. "That's the thing. You're my sister. You don't have to ask, _ever_."

Touched by her sister's statement, Laurel smiled weakly. "As I said, this is something much bigger than we've ever faced..."

Sara knew what Laurel was talking about. When she first heard about it, she thought it was ludicrous but given what she saw over the years, she believed him. "I know. A being wearing a cape who has godlike powers, talks about the end of universe? What did Bucky leave out, Laurel?"

Laurel sighed as she relayed what The Monitor told her many months ago. "There's an upcoming Crisis, Sara." Laurel said. "And he has seen us in it. Saw all of us die."

-

**Five Months Ago.**

**Star City**

_"What the Hell are you talking about?" Laurel demanded to the Monitor in the kitchen after he told her about . "The Crisis?"_

_"The universe's existence is being threatened by my counter part: the Anti Monitor." The Monitor told her. "A malevolent being set to eradicate The Multiverse as we know it."_   
  
_Laurel stared at the Monitor incredulously. This was something that was up Barry's alley. "Why should I believe you? For all I know, you could be this Anti Monitor."_

_Sensing the skepticism from the Star City D.A, The Monitor immediately understood that she wasn't going to comply to his request without some motivation. "You don't have_ _to believe me." The Monitor said, with a wave of a hand he showed billions of planets being consumed by the Anti Matter. Parallel universes being erased from existence. Painful cries and pleas from those who had perished were heard._

_Laurel felt like she was watching a movie where the world ends and there was nothing she could do to tear her eyes off or cover her ears. "Oh God."_

_"Now you understand the gravity of the Crisis." The Monitor said, having gotten her attention. "If you don't aid me in my quest to save the Multiverse, your earth will too perish along with your husband and children."  
_

_To say that it was a bit overwhelming, would be a great understatement. It was unlike anything Laurel ever saw. She took a moment to recover from the horror she witnessed. "What do you need me to do?"_

_-_

**Present**

**Verdant**

Laurel hadn't been in a nightclub for a very long time especially at Verdant, on her Earth at least. It reminded her of the good old days with Oliver and Tommy as loud party music was being played through the speakers. And to be honest, she doesn't miss it one bit. Her kids and Bucky were now her home. Speaking of Tommy, it was very hard to pretend that he wasn't the Dark Archer, at least the Tommy she knew back in her earth wasn't like his father.

Suddenly there was a pop and involuntary Laurel caught a cork that flew out of a champagne that was being open. Looking at it with a frown, she tossed it away unaware that Tommy saw that little catch with a suspicious look. His bodyguard Rene dropped by and whispered something into his ear causing him to excuse himself as he and Rene left the club. Laurel had watched the exchange with interest.

-

As Laurel was walking down the hallway to the parking lot outside with intent of confronting him, an familiar voice spoke behind her.

"This reminds me the one time you bribed me with 28 days later so that I wouldn't rat you out to Dad that you were going to Oliver's sweet 16." Sara recalled.

Laurel closed her eyes, clenching her jaw in annoyance. "Not the time, Sara." She hissed.

Sara came out of her hiding spot and faced Laurel. "Have you ever thought of whatever happened in this crisis was because you pushed people away like Dad did 12 years ago when the Gambit sunk?"

Laurel gave her little sister a scowl for that reminder. "Thank you for reminding me, Sara. That hadn't crossed my mind. You left out the part where you went on board with my ex."

Sara was undeterred by the snarky response. "Laurel."

Laurel sighed. She really didn't have the time for this. "Look, I can't change whatever's gonna happen to me in the future but I will not stand by and do nothing while innocent people are being put at risk." Laurel argued.

"And I will _not_ stand by and watch my sister walk gently into that good night." Sara argued back. "What would I say to your kids that I couldn't save their mother?"

"That she died saving the world for them to live in." Laurel said. Then sighed, realizing what she had to do. "I'm sorry." Within seconds, she had Sara in a front headlock, choking her to unconsciousness. Sara struggled to get out of the firm grip Laurel had on her neck for a few moments before she passed out.

"Bucky was right. She always falls for this move." Laurel muttered before dropping her sister gently on the floor, leaving the hallway in a hurry. 

-

Tommy walked to his Porsche using his keys to unlock the car door in the parking lot building when he sensed someone behind him.

"Japan must've been one helluva place... Laurel?"

The mentioned woman stepped out of her hiding spot and faced him as Tommy turned around and looked at her. "So were you ever really gone because it seem like you've been running around rooftops wearing a mask?"

"Like you've been running around in a black hood?" Laurel retorted, crossing her arms.

Tommy chuckled shaking his head in bemusement. "Oh Laurel, you shouldn't have stuck your nose in this."

Without any warning she let out a yelp of surprise as she felt a painful pinch on her neck. she pulled whatever it was from her neck only to see that it was a tranquilizer dart as the effects started to kick in immediately. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she collapsed to the concrete floor while the shooter stepped out from the shadows revealing to be Rene.

-

She gasped as she felt cold water drench her all over, waking her up from her slumber. Laurel looked up to see her chained up, her arms were suspended above her head in a warehouse with Detective Bolan and Rene present. Just her luck, not only was Rene in on it but apparently Boland was involved too.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Rene said.

"Thanks for caring." Laurel deadpanned.

Tommy entered the room and stood in front of her ready to get answers. "Leave us."

Tina and Rene obeyed to his command, exiting the warehouse.

"I've been thinking about this over and over and the most logical answer that I could come up with is that you _were_ in Japan because if you were here, you would've been helping me with my sister. So the question is why were you wearing a mask?" Tommy asked.

Laurel scoffed. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Tommy roared. Laurel was slightly startled as Tommy began monologuing. "Some of the people in this city are attempting to save it. But the truth is that nothing can save it. You don't understand the cancer that has taken over."

Laurel had a epiphany of sorts during his speech. The way he was carrying himself. it reminded her so much of Malcolm when he explained the reason why he wanted to level the Glades. It was because his wife was murdered there. Which meant...

"Oh my God. It's the Undertaking." Laurel murmured in realization, eyes wide. "That's why you stole the star dwarf particles from Unidac. Because you're gonna use it to destroy the Glades to get revenge for Thea."

Tommy was baffled over the fact she had it all figured out and he didn't even tell her. "How could you know that?"

When she didn't answer, Tommy grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him. "What happened to you back in Japan?"

"What happened to you while I was in Japan?" Laurel returned the question.

Tommy let go of her jaw in disgust. "While you were gone, this city has been rotting. It can't be saved!" 

"That's not true, Tom and you know it." Laurel said. "I've seen Starling City recover from darker moments than this. It can redeemed. _You_ can be redeemed." 

Tommy shook his head vehemently. "You don't understand what I've seen. You don't know how I found my sister. Every time I close my eyes I see her body lying there, cold. On a dirty floor. So I swore that I would get vengeance on the Glades for what it did to Thea and I am not going to let her down. Not again!"

Laurel wasn't going to give up on him that easily because the Tommy Merlyn that she knew would never do what his counter part was going to do tonight. "Tommy. Please. You're so much better than this. It's not gonna make you feel better."

"I don't care about feeling better. I just want the Glades to suffer for what it'd done." Tommy stated sullenly. "That Tommy you knew died a long time ago. Goodbye, Laurel." He turned his back on her and went to the exit door.

"Tommy. Tommy!" Laurel called out to him as he left the warehouse closing the door behind him.

-

Laurel cursed herself for being so reckless in thinking that he didn't know who she was. But it was no time to dwell on it. She had to get out of the predicament she was in.

"Come on, Laurel." She told herself in an attempt to motivate. "You did not spend your high school years of training 25 hours a year at the gymnastics so that you wouldn't get out of these chains!"

She lifted her legs up as she scaled up the chains. She did it only because the pipes that the chains were placed on were rusty enough to break if it was too much weight. She let go of the chains falling down as pipes broke. She gasped in pain as she landed back first on the cold floor. Hearing a door open She looked up to see a henchmen heading her way, no doubt he heard the escape.

Instincts kicking in, She got up and rushed him, tackling him to the ground before knocking him out with one punch to the jaw. She was about to attack another henchmen who was aiming his gun to shoot when a shuriken struck him in the back of the skull, ending his life. Frozen stiff, He collapsed revealing her savior to be no other than Sara. Laurel sighed in relief seeing her sister.

"I don't kill as much as I used to but when it comes to hurting my family, all bets are off."

-

After getting the key that unlocked the restraints on Laurel's hands, Sara and Laurel went to safety. 

"How did you find me?" Laurel wondered how Sara was able to locate her. Sara went to get something off her neck which was bit painful. "Ow."

Sara held a small tracking device in her hand and showed it to Laurel. Laurel rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course."

Sara smiled apologetically. "You ok?"

Laurel looked at her sister as if she could not believe she was being asked that question. "Ok? Ok?!" Laurel repeated the word ok in disbelief. "No Sara, I am _not_ ok. I've just found out that the doppelgänger of the man that gave up his life to save mine is the Dark Archer. So forgive me for being a little pissed off. Being here was a huge mistake because all it did was reminding me of what and who I've lost. Everyone I've met here is either dead or worse on our earth. Tommy is alive, Moira is alive..."

"And Dad is dead, Laurel." Sara pointed out cutting her big sister off. For someone who always encouraged others to be better, her older sister sure had a very low opinion of herself. "Because he didn't get the help he needed from you to break off his alcoholism. Ollie is dead because he didn't have the motivation from you to be a better man than he was when he came back from the island. Thea is also dead. And yeah, Tommy is alive but he is just like his late father back on our earth who is doing a Undertaking 2.0 with Tina and Renee whom if you hadn't noticed are bad to the bone. Laurel, this earth is not better. It's hell incarnate. You know why? Because you weren't it."

Laurel exhaled a breath taking a moment to reflect on her sister's words. As much as she hated to admit it, her sister was right. Things would've been a lot worse if she weren't around after the gambit. Because she was her father's rock after her mother left them and Tommy was lost without his best friend. "Sara. I know that there's a snowball chance in hell that you can be talked out of this, so you better have a damn good plan." 

Fortunately for the D.A., she does.

-

"So now we know that the Undertaking is happening tonight, we need to find Ground Zero. Where it could be?" Sara wondered back in a small hideout outside of town where the Lance sisters were putting their vigilante outfits on.

Laurel knew the location. "The Glades. Where Thea died from an overdose 6 years ago." Laurel replied. "But the Glades is a huge neighborhood. It's too much ground to cover for the both of us."

"So we're narrowing it down." Sara said pressing a button on a device that summoned Gideon she had in her hand. "Gideon, hack into the SCPD records and get the police report of Thea Queen's death 2012."

 _"Right away, Ms. Lance."_ Gideon complied and soon enough the SCPD report of Thea's death popped up in a holographic screen.

"4587 Burke Street." Sara said, seeing the address. "That's where Tommy is probably. go."

"Yeah. By the way, I got a present for you." Laurel went to get a box from her jack pocket that and handed it to Sara. Curious, Sara opened the box and immediately gaped at what was inside it.

"Seriously?"

"You earned it." Laurel said.

"Thought you said I didn't need a mask." Sara recalled.

Laurel nodded in acknowledgement. "True but only when it involves time travel. This is not."

-

The Canaries reached the destination which was a old steel factory near the Harbor.

White Canary who now wore a white mask thanks to her older sister that complimented her suit looked around the factor. Tommy could be anywhere, either on the top floor or the rooftop. So the best course of action was to sweep every floor.

"Well, looks like we got some company." Black Canary said seeing a couple of thugs approaching. "Think we can handle these muscle brains?"

"Please, it's a Tuesday for both of us." White Canary quipped as the Canaries took on the thugs. Black Canary let out her sonic scream, sending a few armed thugs crashing through some rubble while White Canary used her dual staffs to sweep the feet off of others and knocking them out with a hard hit to the temple. She ran up using the wall to jump kick the thug, taking him off his feet and turned his lights off with a hard stomp to the face. 

Black Canary was grabbed from behind by a henchmen as his companion stomped his way to her. She slipped out of his grasp as the henchmen's companion accidentally punched the thug. Black Canary grabbed the companion, ramming his head into the glass before spinning herself around kicking him in the stomach as she sent him through the door completely out. She ducked under incoming punch and kicked him in chest. She hopped on both of his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his head dragging him down with her before knocking him out with a kick to the jaw.

The Canaries took a moment to look around once all henchmen were taken out. White Canary spotted light coming through a wall. She walked up to it immediately seeing the wall was fake. "Looks like a false wall." White Canary noted, pushing the fake wall through to see a weapon's room where Dark Archer was waiting for them on the other.

"Welcome, ladies. I've been waiting for you." Dark Archer greeted as Black Canary and White Canary entered the weapon's room. "I wanted you to see the Glades burn."

"Where is the earthquake device?" Black Canary demanded.

"Somewhere that I can easily get to it." Dark Archer said.

"I doubt it." White Canary quipped, Dark Archer coldly looked at her. "You'd be out cold."

White Canary threw a shuriken at Dark Archer who was already on the move as the Canaries followed him. Black Canary narrowly avoided an arrow that was shot from Dark Archer. White Canary rounded the corner only to have her staffs swatted and kicked in the chest by Dark Archer. The Canaries fought the Dark Archer who was on the defensive, deflecting every attack the Canaries was throwing at them. He struck the Black Canary in the nose with the bow making her stagger and kicked White Canary on the table.

Realizing that he was on a deadline, he thrusted a knife into White Canary's shoulder before he fled to the rooftop. White Canary groaned as she collapsed to the floor clutching the embedded knife. Fortunately her suit was kevlar made so it didn't hurt as much. "Sara!" Black Canary exclaimed as she went to her sister's aid.

"The stairs, Laurel. Go! Go!" White Canary encouraged her old sister to pursuit the Dark Archer. Black Canary was hesitant for a moment not wanting to leave her behind before realizing that she didn't have much time as she left the room seeing the stairs that led to the rooftop. But she had some obstacles to overcome.

"You should've stayed where you came from." Tina sneered standing next to Rene. Not having the time to fight them, She leaped over Tina pushing her down the stair and kneed Renee in the chest into the wall, taking them out in mere seconds. 

Black Canary clicked her tongue in disappointment, looking down on them. "Back on my earth you had a better teacher." 

-

As she reached the top of the building, she had to dodge an incoming arrow while pushing through the door. There she saw The Dark Archer standing eerily close to the earth quake device.

"You don't have to do this." Dark Archer warned.

"I know. but I have to." Black Canary replied. "This is not what Thea or Ollie would've wanted." 

"That's funny." Dark Archer scoffed. "You know what Thea used to say? The dead don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead."

Dark Archer stepped backwards, getting closer to the controls. "Tommy. Don't." Black Canary hissed in warning. She was forced to draw out her gun and fired at him, missing him on purpose as the two charged towards each other. She drew out her baton sliding under the bow that was swung before blocking another bow attack from Dark Archer. She got back up deflecting another bow attack before pushing him away by the arm to gain . She dropped a flash bang on him as it touched the ground, it exploded, disorienting him. It allowed her to jump kick him in the chest, taking him off his feet while losing the compound bow in the process.

Growling in frustration at the loss of his bow, the Dark Archer drew out his sword and swiped it wildly at the Black Canary who dodged it with ease.

The White Canary who was holding her injured shoulder, stumbled into the rooftop, seeing her sister was in a high intense hand to hand fight. 

The two combatants were evenly matched and the next thing they knew they disarmed each other of their weapons, exchanging blows. but when Dark Archer went for a roundhouse kick, Black Canary blocked it with her knee before twirling around kicking him in the stomach sending him a few feet. She feigned a scorpion kick making Dark Archer think she was going for it before twirling around striking him in the temple. She rushed a dazed Dark Archer pulling him down by the head to the ground and bludgeoned him with her gloved fists, incapacitating him for the moment.   
  
Breathing heavily Black Canary, walked over to the earthquake device intent to stop it.

"You can't!" Tommy gloated, stopping her in her tracks. "It's encrypted by my personal code. You can't break it in time."

"You can." Black Canary said surprising him. She knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. She walked over to his prone body and kneeled before him. "I understand that it must've been devastating to lose both Oliver and Thea because we're only as good as the people we have in our lives. You're not only one who have lost people, Tommy. I've lost people closer to me than you can possibly imagine. But with each death, there is a choice, between darkness and light. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you in your time of need but now I'm giving you a chance to make the right choice. Are you gonna let thousands of innocent people die or are you gonna be the man that I know you are?" She extended her hand as a way of giving him an olive branch.

Seeing the genuine plea in her eyes and how he was moved by the sincerity in her voice, he accepted the olive branch by grabbing her hand as Black Canary helped him up back on his feet. He went to the control pondering about his decision for a moment before typing in the code to shut down the earthquake device.

Black Canary sighed in relief that he made the right choice as Dark Archer glanced over his shoulder to her. "That was a pretty good speech." He commented.

White Canary smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "Way to go, sis."

-

  
The Canaries watched from the roof of a nearby building Tommy being pushed into the back of a police van in handcuffs along with Tina and Rene by SCPD Officers. They had managed to get the Star Dwarf from the machine just before the police arrived on the scene. It saddened her to see Tommy like this. But she understood of all people what grief can do to a person.

"You ok?" White Canary asked.

Black Canary thought about the question long and hard. "I'm alive, so... I will be." 

"Don't think like that."

"Sara, I was dead in the original timeline before Barry altered it so perhaps this is time correcting it." Black Canary assumed.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my numerous travels through time, is that no one's fate is ever sealed in the future." White Canary stated. "You're not gonna die on my watch."

 _"Not with that attitude."_ Black Canary thought to herself. "Thanks for having my back, Sara." Black Canary said as she pulled her little sister in for a hug who hugged back with one arm. 

"No problem. I'm always there for my big sister." White Canary said as if it wasn't anything special. "You ready to go home now?"

Black Canary nodded. "Just a few more things I gotta do."

-

**Starling Cemetery.**

Being at a cemetery sends chills down the spine of a person when he/she come because it was reminder of your own mortality and eventually be one under. Laurel however didn't care. She wanted to say some words to the grave of her father's doppelgänger pretending that it was him.

"I understand now, Dad." She said, referring to the reason he told her why when she found out about his allegiance to Darhk. She was so angry with him because her father was the embodiment of the law enforcement and to hear that he was someone's lackey, it made her sick to her stomach. So much so that, she didn't talk to him for a while until before the call to ask him to be his star witness. "I understand why you did what you did during the ordeal with Darhk. You were protecting me like any parent would do with their own. I just wish I should've realized it soon."

Laurel sighed as she was about to do something that she should've done while her father was alive. "I forgive you, Dad. I forgive you for what you've done."

-

**SCPD**

Tommy who was still in the Dark Archer clothing, sat in the chair cuffed to table at an interrogation room when Laurel entered. "Hey."

"Hey." Laurel replied standing before him. She winced slightly at his bruised face, knowing she caused it. "You ok?"

Tommy thought about the question and the road that led him to this point. "I don't know." He admitted. "I haven't known anything since Ollie and Thea died."

She figured that he wouldn't known much because he's been stuck in the angry part of the grief for so long. "I understand."

"You know, Laurel." Tommy confessed. "I just... Can't shake this feeling that they would've still been alive if... you've just been here."

Laurel looked at him in understanding. She's been in that position, pondering what it could've been if Sara hadn't gone with Oliver on the Queen's Gambit too many times. "I made my own mistakes. But the best thing you can do is to try make things right and be the man I know you are."

"They'll hate me for what I almost did." Tommy said.

"I never said it was going to be easy." Laurel replied. "You just have to take one step at a time."

Glancing through the door she saw Sara tapping on her wrist indicating that it was time. "I have to go. See ya around, Tommy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek assuring him everything will be fine in due time as she went to the door.

"Dinah Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world." Tommy mused.

Laurel turned her head to glance at him with a smile. It felt like deja vu when he said that. "If I don't try to save it, who will?" She exited the interrogation room to meet up with Sara who was waiting for her while carrying the duffel bags that had their personal items on one shoulder.

"All good?" Sara inquired. 

Laurel nodded a yes as she took her own bag that had star dwarf with her belongings. She did what she came here for. "Let's go home." Laurel declared as they headed to the exit walking past Tina and Rene being escorted to the holding cells after being booked. As they were about to leave the station, they saw several computers crash and cellphone shut down one by one.

Confused by the commotion, Laurel asked a worried police officer of what was happening. "What's going on Officer?" 

"Starling City is under attack." The Officer answered terrified. 

"By whom?" Sara questioned. 

They got their answer when a wave of anti matter started to tear through the walls of the station, consuming everything and everyone in it's path like termites. Petrified, Tina and Rene looked at each other before they were vaporized by Anti-Matter.

"We need to get the hell out of here now!" Laurel stated.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"Home. Cisco's device." Laurel reminded her. Sara quickly pulled out the extrapolator with her good hand and opened a breach. Tommy who had broken out of handcuffs was confused to what was going on.

"What's happening?" Tommy breathed before he was consumed by Anti Matter. Laurel felt her heart clench in pain having to watch Tommy die for the third time.

Seeing that the wave getting closer, Sara tried to get through to her sister. "Laurel! We gotta go, _now!_ " 

That seemed to have shaken Laurel out of her shock. She followed Sara as they stepped into the breach before the the Anti Matter could consume them heading back home.

**AN: The two parts was about Laurel coming to terms with Tommy's death and her father's. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been feeling ill for some time but I recovered quickly. Kudos, bookmark, comment for further updates.**


	5. Dinah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds that hadn't fully healed reopen as Laurel and Sara head back home to Central City with Bucky.

_"I know what's like to lose." A booming voice spoke as Laurel looked up to see a duplicate of the Monitor. His face was grey, wrinkles all over. Little did she know that she was facing The Anti Monitor. The Destroyer of Worlds that was standing tall in midst of fallen heroes._

_"To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." He picked up a beaten Supergirl with ease, walking towards Laurel with authority. "It is terrifying. Legs turn to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same."_

_He stopped looking down at her. "And now it's here, or shall I say, I **am**." A blue ball of anti-matter was formed on his free hand to emphasize his point._

_-  
_ **Moscow, Russia.**

Laurel gasped as she opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed in an abandoned house. It was daytime. Confused she got up and saw the Monitor standing before him. She noticed that the the extrapolator was on left bed table.

"Welcome home, Mrs Lance-Barnes." The Monitor greeted.

"Where am I?" Laurel asked looking around. "We're not in Star City."

"No. You are in Moscow." The Monitor told her. Moscow? "I discovered what has transpired on Earth-4 so I redirected you and your sister."

Laurel took a moment to regain her equilibrium of what she had just witnessed just mere moments ago. "What the hell did I just watch back there?" She demanded.

"A herald of what is to come. An entire world erased from existence." The Monitor answered truthfully.

Laurel let that information sink in. "Where's my mother? Where's Rene and Tina? Where's... Tommy?" Laurel asked almost afraid of the answer.

"They are no more." The Monitor informed her solemnly. Laurel was deflated about the fate of Earth-4. Then she thought about her sister Sara.

"Where's my sister? If you hurt her, I swear to God..."

"She is alive. She's nearby." The Monitor assured her cutting her off. "Now you've seen what awaits for your universe if we fail to prevent this crisis."

Laurel was confused by the accusing tone. "What the hell are you talking about? I got what you asked for."

"And I warned you to not intervene in the events that occurred before Earth-4 was destroyed by the Anti Monitor." The Monitor reminded her of what had taken place prior to the anti matter wave that destroyed Earth 4. "You confronted Tommy Merlyn and prevented the premature death of your sister Sara."

"I lost my sister twice. Wasn't going for the triple." Laurel hissed angrily.

The Guardian of the Universe frowned deeply. "You are not a woman who is accustomed to following orders." The Monitor asserted.

"And you noticed just now?" Laurel retorted scoffing. And then The Monitor narrowed his eyes briefly.

"Regardless, you completed the task I've sent for you. You've earned a reprieve for now."

"For now?" Laurel echoed what he just said.

"You'll learn more about the Crisis and the roles you and your family shall play in. I have other matters to attend to." The Monitor said, taking the Star Dwarf from the bed table and vanished in a whirl of blue clouds. Laurel sighed, looking up to the ceiling. Her life used to be so simple. There's one person that she lays the blame on.

"I hate you, Barry."

-

She exited the room she was in as Sara came out of the living room and they met up with each other. To their surprise so was Bucky.

"Bucky?"

"Thank God you're alive, doll." Bucky breathed as he walked over to them picking Laurel up, kissing her tightly. He's never been so relieved to see his wife and his sister in law in one piece.

"What are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Laurel asked him as he put her down.

"They're fine." Bucky told her, easing her worries. "I dropped them at your mom's place in Central City before I came here."

"Who sent you?" Sara asked him of how did he get here.

Bucky gave them a pointed look. "Guess?"

Laurel grimaced as she got the hint of who. It was the Monitor. "What happened, doll? You look pretty shaken up." He noted. 

Laurel sighed, the memories of Earth 4 being erased from existence were still fresh in her mind. "It's a long story. One that I don't want to go into details just yet. Let's just go home." She said, not wanting relieve the pain of having to watch Tommy die again. Bucky nodded, not pushing it.

-  
 **Central City.**

Dinah Lance were overjoyed over having to watch over her grandkids when her son in law dropped by and handed them over to her for a few hours before he left.

She was getting a glass of water when Dinah's head throbbed suddenly as she pressed her hands against her forehead. Not again. Not again. 

Before she could call for help, she fainted, collapsing to the floor while the twins cried in the cradle room as if they sensed something bad had happened. 

-

**Star Labs.**

"And the terrible Trio returns!" Cisco announced jovially as the trio arrived at Star Labs through a breach.

"Not the time, Cisco." Sara said, handing the extrapolator back to him rather roughly. She winced slightly as her injured arm was still hurting.

"Hey, easy there." Cisco replied placing the extrapolator back into the drawer where other extrapolators were. "I'm still traumatized from you holding a knife to my throat. No need to destroy my 007 gadgets."

Sara was trying to not hit him in the face. "Cisco, we've just watched an entire universe being erased from existence. So we're not in the mood for any pop culture references. " Sara said a bit harshly.

Realizing that it was not the right time to warn a moody assassin about being careful with his gadgets, Cisco back tracked. "I uh, I didn't know that." Cisco stammered. 

Laurel's cellphone ringed in her jack pocket, Laurel went on to answer.

"Laurel Lance." Laurel responded to whoever was calling her. She smiled when her mother's husband greeted her. "Hi, Robert. Everything ok?" 

Robert was Sara and Laurel's mother's second husband. They met two years after Dinah moved into Central City following her divorce from Quentin. She'd just started her new job at Central City University, he was a soft ware engineer at a soft ware company. But unfortunately today, it wasn't a social call. 

-

**Central City Hospital.**

To say that Laurel hated hospitals would be a huge understatement. She abhorred it. First, the beating she took after her failed attempt of being the Canary. Second, where she had spent two hours in morgue while staring at her father's body after he died completely numb. Now their mom was in the hospital after passing out in her apartment. Robert remained at their apartment looking over the twins.

She and Sara rushed over the hallway to the room where their mother was staying at the moment.

"Mom?"

Dinah was pleased to see her girls in one room. "Laurel. Sara." She greeted weakly. 

"We came here as fast as we could. Are you ok?" Sara asked, the two of them walked over to them.

Dinah smiled grimly, shaking her head. "Not really." She admitted.

"Mom what's going on?" Laurel inquired. "Robert told us that it wasn't your first hospital visit." She referred to the conversation she had with Dinah's husband.

Dinah sighed. It wasn't going be easy telling her girls the truth but she felt that it was better to hear it from her than some stranger. "He's right. It wasn't my first hospitalization. It's my 12th."

"12th?" Laurel and Sara repeated in unison, shocked.

Dinah nodded grimly. "I hadn't been feeling well for some time. One day while I was showering, I found a lump on my left hip." Dinah told both her daughter whom blanched in horror, understanding what it meant. "I went to the doctors for some tests and the've diagnosed me with cancer."

Laurel was reeling from the news. Her mother had been living with cancer and neither she or Sara didn't know it. "How long?" She asked. 

Dinah fell silent. Laurel didn't like the avoidance. "How long?"  
  
"Six months." Dinah admitted. Laurel exhaled sharply.

"Mom, you should've told us right away." Sara reprimanded her.

The elderly Lance woman knew it too but she kept it a secret for a good reason. "I know. I should've. But I didn't want to worry you girls in case it was just health scare. Fortunately Doctor Helms told me that I caught the lump early so I started chemo immediately. "

Laurel was still in shock over the news. Her mother had been diagnosed with cancer and she kept it a secret from her. Again. Like when she kept her knowledge of Oliver's affair with Sara a secret, except that it was far worse. "I need some air." Laurel excused herself as she left the room, trying to let it sink in. Dinah sighed in dejection. Just like her father. They never could handle these things well.

Laurel was walking hurriedly to the exit to calm herself when Bucky spotted her as he walked up to her concerned.

"You ok, Doll?"

Laurel shook her head no to his question as her eyes started to become blurry, she hugged her husband crying into his chest, catching Bucky by surprise.

-

**2019 January**

**Star City**

_Bucky knocked on the front door to Diggle's residence. Ever since Laurel told him that she was pregnant, Bucky had felt insecure about being a parent given his past so he went to see someone who had been in his position._  
  
 _The door opened to reveal John standing front of him. "Hey, mind I come in? I have a question that I've been wanting to ask." Bucky inquired. Diggle nodded, encouraging him as he let Bucky in._ _"Were you scared when you found out that Lyla was pregnant?"_

 _Diggle thought about the emotions he felt when Waller dropped the bomb about Lyla's pregnancy during the Siege. "Terrified." Diggle admitted. "It was something I didn't plan on, being a father. With everything I've seen during my service, I wasn't sure that I was mentally fit to raise a kid in a world that is cruel and unjust but when I saw Lyla holding JJ in the hospital room, I felt_ _something indescribable. It was one of the most profound moments I've had to experience. Does this have to do with Laurel?"_

_Bucky shrugged. No point in denying. "A little. With all the things I've done as the Winter Soldier, I'm scared to be honest."_

_"Bucky. I think you should stop worrying too much about your past and focus more on enjoying the present. I've been there." Diggle advised him. "Contemplating whether or not walking gently into the good night with the help of a gun. But I've learned that's the coward's way out. You need to have the perservance to live which you do in abundance. If you can survive three years in Siberia, then parenthood should be a walk in park for you."_

**-**

**Present.**

**Central City Hospital.**

Sara stared at the door after Laurel left. She wasn't surprised that her older sister wouldn't take the news well but she made a smart choice of leaving right away before say some things to their mother that she may regret later.

"Being in a hospital room gives me some perspective on how precious life is. How it easily gets snuffed in a moment's notice." Dinah thought.

"Tell me about it." Sara muttered thinking about her own death five years ago before bringing her focus to the current situation. "Why didn't you tell us about the lump, Mom? And don't tell me that you wanted to protect us."

Dinah sighed. "Because I feel like that I don't I deserve to be in your lives."

Sara was slightly taken back by the admission. "Mom..."

"Just hear me out, sweetheart." Dinah cut her youngest off gently. Sara fell silent as she listened. "After we got news about your 'death' 13 years ago, your father threw himself at work as a way to cope with the grief but it didn't work, he became secluded, he started to drink. I tried to make him open himself about what happened to you but it was like trying to convince a brick wall to let it crack." Dinah scoffed remembering the feeble excuses that her late ex husband would tell her. "He was impossible to talk. And it got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore so I left him. But I didn't realize that your sister was mourning too until it was too late. I should've been there for her when she needed me."

Sara noted a self loathing look her mother supported on her face. For the first time, the youngest Lance member noted how much her mother hated herself for abandoning her oldest child when things got too hard after the ship wreck. 

-

"I can't believe that Mom would keep this from me. _Again!_ I thought she promised me that there would be no more secrets."

Bucky stared at Laurel as she was pouring out her frustrations and anger at him after learning that his mother in law had cancer. "Well, maybe she wanted to make sure that it was preventable." He tried to explain her mother's reasoning for not telling her daughters in the first place which didn't sit well with her.

Laurel glared at her husband who raised his hands in surrender. He wasn't helping. "Are you taking her side?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to be impartial." Bucky said. 

Laurel scoffed as she continued to vent out. "I just... I thought Mom and I were past this after I got out of rehab five years ago. How could she do this?"

"Doll are you sure you're not overreacting?" Bucky asked her. Laurel gave her husband a look that was reserved for criminals. "I'll take that as a no. Look, I'm sure she had good reasons."

"Oh I'm sure she did." Laurel deadpanned then sighed in frustration. "Ugh. I need some coffee."

Bucky let out a breath as Laurel left to head to Jitters. Laurel was very angry and rightfully so at her mother keeping a huge secret from her. 

Sara joined up to him after leaving her mother's room wanting to know the emotional state of Laurel. "How is she?"

"Angry and pissed off." Bucky said shortly.

Sara hummed. "The usual then."

"What about you?" Bucky asked her on how she was taking it.

Sara smiled trying to assure Bucky that she was handling it well. "I'm ok."

Bucky wasn't convinced. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "Sara."

"I'm ok." She repeated the answer before heading outside. There she let out a shakily breath as she was trying not to let the tears out before reaching for her phone and making a call to her girlfriend. 

"Hey Cass, It's me." Sara said. "I'm at Central City Hospital and I'd really appreciate if you were here right now. It's my mom." 

-

Laurel looked out to the river near the Central City bridge while snipping her coffee drink she ordered from Jitters, thinking about her mother when Sara joined her. 

"Remember when Dad took us to London over spring break '98?" Sara recalled as she stood next to her sister.

Laurel smiled remembering the trip to the capital city of England. Their father got the tickets from a fellow detective whose wife was a huge soccer fan but she couldn't make the trip because she was sick with the flu. So he gave it to him as a gift for covering a few cases for him. "Yeah. Wasn't when we went to a soccer game at a stadium called Highbury?" 

Sara nodded. "What was the name of that team wore red and white shirts with a cannon as their badge?" 

"Arsenal." Laurel chuckled remembering their father screaming at the top of his lungs like a hooligan at the game. "And after the game, we went to eat Fish and Chips at a local diner."

"Mom hated the fries, saying they carry too much carbohydrates." Sara said as she smiled briefly before it faded. It felt like a lifetime ago, that trip. But it was one that they cherished especially after their father died. "Life used to be so simple when you were a kid. You didn't have to worry about taxes, or bad guys coming for ya."

"Or worry about a sinister plot to destroy the world." Laurel added. 

"Or being resurrected in a fountain of youth." Sara sighed shaking her head. Laurel scrunched her face in disgust.

"That too."

The Lance sisters let out a simultaneously sigh. They had forgotten what a normal life was like a long time ago. So much had happened in 12 years. "You should talk to Mom, Laurel. Sort whatever issues you two have with each other out." Sara advised.

Laurel exhaled a breath through her nose. Oh she wanted to do that but she was still hurt. "I'm not sure that I want to." Laurel admitted. "It's one thing to keep your affair with Oliver a secret but it's another thing to hide a cancer diagnosis?"

"I know." Sara said, understanding her sister's feelings. "But take it from me, Sis: It's better to solve it now than let it fester."

Laurel didn't say anything else as she took a sip from her coffee.

-

**Central City Hospital.**

Laurel mustered enough courage to enter her mother's room on the advice of her sister. Dinah was watching TV as Laurel stepped into her room.

"You ok?" Dinah asked.

Laurel gave her a look that said 'What do you think?' She wasn't.

Dinah sighed. She'd kinda expected it. "Laurel. I know I haven't been the mother that you deserved."

Laurel scoffed. That's putting it mildly. "That's an understatement." 

The Matriarch of the Lance family ignored the rude tone and continued. "But don't think for second I didn't love you anymore. I still do." She said. "I just couldn't stand and watch your father wither. Just like you did when Thomas died six years ago."

Laurel contorted her face in confusion. "What does Tommy have to do with this?" She asked her mother for bringing him up.

"Everything." Dinah told her. "When your sister went missing, your father completely shut himself off from everyone and I tried my damnedest to reach him but he threw himself at work and started to hit the bottle so hard that I gave up on him. You pretty much followed your father's footsteps after Thomas was buried three years later. You accepted the offer of being ADA almost immediately."

"I couldn't just say no." Laurel said. "They wanted someone that was competent enough to clean up the mess the previous ADA left behind. And I dealt with grief in the process."

"By dealing you mean taking on every case that came across your table? Ignoring numerous phone calls I made to you?" Dinah pointed out, making Laurel huff. "And getting yourself fired because you couldn't stay away from the bottle and the subscription drugs."

Laurel frowned deeply. "Thanks for throwing that into my face, Mom." Laurel said sharply at the reminder of her previous vices. "I've completely forgotten about that."

"Just pointing out the facts." Dinah retorted just as sharply. Then sighed. She didn't wanna fight her first born daughter. She was tired of it. "We both made mistakes, Laurel. I certainly have. I shouldn't have left you when things got too hard with your father. All I want now is for you to not shut me out. Don't repeat the mistakes your father made. Please."

Laurel didn't know what to think. First she kept a huge secret and now she wants to look past what she did? Even though she understood her reasons, she still felt hurt. "I don't know, mom. I think I'll need some time to think." Laurel said, Dinah nodded as Laurel left her room.

-

**Lance-Morgan Residence**

After leaving the Hospital, Laurel was mentally tired for what transpired within the last 24 hours. Watching Tommy die again, an Universe destroyed, her mother taking cancer treatments. It was exhausting. So She wanted to spend some time with her babies again. 

"Hey. Did ya miss ya mommy?" Laurel greeted her twins as she took them from Robert's grasp after he handed them over in her mother's apartment. The twins were ecstatic to see their mother again. Bucky was with them. "Yes, you did miss ya mommy. I've missed you too." She turned her attention to Robert. "Thank you for looking out for them. I appreciate that."

"It was no problem." Robert assured his step daughter. "For what it's worth, I tried to convince your mother to tell you girls about her cancer numerous times but she wouldn't budge. Guess keeping secrets from each other runs in the family, huh?"

Laurel nodded hearing the sincerity in his tone. She didn't blame him. He only did what Dinah asked him to even if he didn't like it. "You could say that."

Robert sighed. He imagined that the D.A wasn't too happy of learning that her mother had cancer. "Laurel, I understand that you're angry and you had good reasons. But don't you think you're a bit too harsh on her?"

"It's not about me being too harsh, Robert." Laurel said, handing them over to Bucky who accepted them. Bucky went to the twin's room knowing this was something personal. "When I heard that Mom had cancer, it took me back to when I learned that she knew about Ollie's affair with Sara from the beginning. I was angry over the fact that after all our efforts of mending our relationship was thrown out of the window completely. That she didn't trust me enough to know about her condition right away. That's what irritated me. "

The Soft ware engineer saw logic in her argument. "Well, when you put it like that."

"But." Laurel said. "Despite everything that happened between us, ahe's still my mother. I'm not gonna abandon her at a time when she needs me the most." 

-

**Central City Hospital.**

Meanwhile Cassiel was listening to Sara expressing her thoughts and feelings about her mother at the waiting room. She was on her lunch break when Sara called her. Once she got there, Sara told her about her mother's cancer. 

"When I heard that Mom had cancer, It felt like deja vu." Sara said. "With what happened to Dad while I was gone three years ago, I wish sometimes that I should've stayed in Star City. He should've been still alive. "

"Sara, there was no way you could have known your mother was sick." Cassiel replied softly.

Sara scoffed. "No. I could've." She muttered. "Seeing Mom in the hospital brought back some unpleasant memories though." She exhaled a breath at the memories of the news of her father's death.

The brunette sighed looking at her sympathetically. "Babe, I'm not gonna sit here knowing all the ins and outs of time travel, but I do know this: There's no point in dwelling on what ifs. Just accept what's done is done. I should know."

Sara looked back at her as Cassiel looked down in remembrance. "Speaking from experience?"

Cassiel nodded. "My father had MS. He and I weren't on great terms after I came out to him the day after High School graduation." She scoffed recalling the day that happened. It was not a good memory to remember. "When I left for College, our departure were less than amicable. But when he was on his deathbed when the disease took a hold of him, it made him realize that he was in the wrong of disowning me and Life was too short to hold grudges, he apologized to me. A few months later he died, content that he mended fences with me."

"Lucky you." Sara commented.

"Sara, the reason why I'm telling you this isn't because I wanted you to go back in time because it would create a mess." Cassiel said, making Sara chuckle at the joke. "I want you to enjoy the little moments you have with your family. And when they're gone, cherish them."

\- 

**Central City Hospital.**

Dinah Lance stayed in the hospital for the night on her doctor's recommendation for observation. Once she was cleared after going through some test that ensured her that all her vitals were normal, all that was left to do was checking herself out.

After putting on her regular clothes in her room, she went at the reception when she saw Laurel waiting for her in front of the hospital entrance.

"Laurel? What you're doing here?" Dinah asked her.

Laurel smiled. "I'm your designated driver, mom." 

-

After dropping her mother at her apartment building, Laurel was in the passenger's seat of Bucky's car while Sara was playing with the Twins in the backseat. Bucky was the driver. They were heading back to Star City.

"Sara do you know someone who is an expert in mythology?" Laurel queried.

Sara looked from the twins. "I know a few. Why do you ask?" 

"We wanna know more about the Crisis." Bucky said. 

"You think The Monitor is playing us?" Sara inquired. 

Laurel shook her head no, thinking back to her interactions with the Guardian of the Multiverse. He may acted like a dick but he didn't seem like the type that manipulates people. and she wanna know more about this Anti Monitor. "I don't think so. But I wanna be safe than sorry." 

Sara nodded compiling to her big sister's request. "I'll make a few calls, see what I can find."   
  


**AN: Don't forget, comment, kudos and bookmark for more update. BTW The whole Arsenal story was an** **Easter egg to Paul Blackthorne who plays Captain Lance. He is a life long Arsenal Fan. Arsenal is a big soccer club in England.**


	6. Future meets Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter which is part one, The Lance-Barnes Twins makes another trip to the past in the post Crisis on Earth-X as we learn about their childhoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of fight scenes in the previous chapter but I wanted it to be more emotions in it.

**Star City 2033**

_Thunder was heard in the background as Chris stared into the scope lens of his father's old sniper rifle seeing a bullet riddled can 300 meters from his prone position on the ground. Remembering the training he got from his father, his mind slipped into the scope while his awareness narrowed into the head of a pin. He observed that it was gonna rain soon, there was a small road a hundred meters south west and he had to take the shot before the rain starts._

_He took a deep breath before firing the shot, the bullet came out of the and struck the can in the middle. the sheer force of the bullet caused the can to fly off the stone that was on._

_As he took a moment to think about the shot, a snake appeared on his leg and was about to bite on his calve when his father interfered conveniently grabbing its throat, preventing the snake from sinking its fangs. It startled the young man as he didn't notice the snake creeping on his leg._

_"Jesus!"_

_"Be aware of your surroundings, son. It's gonna save your life one day." Bucky said._

-

_Her arms and legs were burning and she was sweating like she's in the sauna. That's for sure. For the past three hours Natalie has been hitting the bag while her mother was watching on in the training room of their house._

_Noticing that she was slacking, Laurel commanded her daughter to continue throwing punches and kicks on the punching bag. "Five more!"_

_No! She can't do this anymore as she pushed her body to its limit. She was exhausted. She just wanna get go home to her room. Letting out a cry of frustration, she punched the bag so hard it flew off its hinges._

_Fatigued, she collapsed to her knees panting heavily as Laurel headed over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Listen to me, sweetie. I know it hurts. Your legs and arm must be burning and your knuckles must be bristled. But you need to understand: In order to withstand the pain, you must accept the agony. Carry it while standing up to those who wish to do you harm." Laurel advised her daughter while holding her hands gently. Having said that, Laurel led her daughter to the showers. "Come on, you did enough for today."_

-

**Star City 2049**

It was a mellow night in the City of Stars, most of it citizens is in their bedrooms sleeping for the next day, but not for them. Not for the Crows, a gang that has been in the Glades for several months. Armando Vega, their leader was talking to his men in an abandoned loft that served as their base of operations. 

"Tonight is our night." Armando declared. He was a well built man in his thirties with black hair and brown eyes. He had a determined look on his face. "This is the moment where we all have been waiting for. We will burn the Glades to the ground and we will show those who have wronged us no mercy. There is no one that can stand in our way."

At the end of his speech, a baton struck one of his lieuentants in the back of his head, causing him to fall over the railing down to the floor, completely knocked out. Armando whipped his head to see a silver haired girl wearing a grey kevlar customized suit as the baton flung back to her hand. "I beg to differ, Che Guevara. Your little revolution has been cancelled."

The Crow leader growled in frustration, recognizing her immediately. It was Silver Canary. The Argent Defender. "Get her!" Armando commanded the two men to attack her who reattached the two separate batons into a staff as she spun herself around sweeping them off their feet with her staff while Armando got a case of a liber tail as he fled the scene.

The rest of the Crows was suddenly attacked by Captain Wolf who shoulder tackled a Crow while Zoe Ramirez and the Diggle Brothers, JJ and Connor took on the rest with specialized stun batons. Blackstar crashed through the main window, making her grand entrance while kicking the one Crow across the the loft before landing elegantly firing arrows with precision, hitting a few Crows in the shoulders, taking them out.

-

**The Bunker**

William Clayton who was monitoring his team from the Bunker, stared at the computer screen with an awestruck smile. "Damn. That was quite the entrance."

-

By then the Crow's number had dwindled considerably as some of the remaining members that realized that it was not their night ran away. JJ was a bit slow to react to a shoulder block by one of the Crows and he found himself pinned down while being choked. Desperation kicking in, JJ was trying to reach for his stun baton that was within his reach when his attacker got kicked in the groin by Zoe. He yelped in pain, clutching his private parts as he collapsed to the floor in a fetal position. 

"JJ, you ok?" Zoe asked.

The eldest son of the man who once was Spartan let out a sigh of relief at the perfectly timed rescue from a woman that he revered as a sister. "I am now. Thanks."

Smiling, Zoe gasped as blood started to stain her shirt. Frozen, she looked down to see she's been shot with a bullet to her chest by Armando with a gun. Unable to move due to shock, JJ could only watch in horror as Zoe crumpled to the floor.

"Zoe!" JJ cried, rushing over to her in panic. Having dispatched the last Crow, Connor saw red and went after the Crow Leader who ran off. Silver Canary went over to a frantic JJ who held a bleeding Zoe in his arms.

"JJ, put pressure on the wound!" Silver Canary ordered as her brother and Blackstar aided them. "We have to stop the bleeding!" 

Zoe was fading fast, her breathing was becoming ragged and her body temperature was getting lower. "I-I-I feel cold." She croaked as her lungs started to fill up with blood.

She smiled tearfully at her family as she was beginning to having black spots. "Tell dad, I'm...Sorry." 

Blackstar smiled with tears. "Tell him yourself. We're gonna get you to safety." That promise was futile and they knew it. 

Zoe Ramirez let out a last breath as she succumbed to her fatal wounds, leaving the Future Team Arrow dismayed over the death of Zoe Ramirez. Even though they didn't hear it in the comms, William was devastated too.

-

Connor had caught up with Armando as he tackled him outside the loft and started to pummel his face with his bare fists out of rage. Once he subdued him, He drew out a knife and was about to end Armando's life when a white lighting engulfed the loft.

-

**AN: I know it isn't much but it will be more in the next chapter. Comment kudos and Bookmark this story for more updates.**


	7. Discontinued

Hi, guys. Sorry to have you tell us but I can't continue this story. So therefore I'm putting the story on indefinite hiatus.


	8. Author's note.

Hey, guys. I'm gonna do a quick synopses about what the remaining chapters were going to be and then I'm gonna post a huge battle scene with an epilogue to boot. Starting now.

Future Meets Past Part 2.

After Team Arrow 2.0 travels back to the past thanks to The Monitor, they meet up with the O.G. Team Arrow to stop the potential attacks that would have huge ramifications in the future.Laurel and Bucky meets up with future versions of their children in an emotional moment where the parent learn the fates . The Monitor appears.

Purgatory.

Laurel, Bucky and Sara returns to Lian Yu to rescue the others that were kidnapped by a third unknown party. For Sara, it's a place that she goes back to for the first time in 11 years and is hit by unwanted memories. Laurel and Oliver share a moment of friendship about what they went through for the last 12 years.

The Crisis.

The Crisis that was foretold by The Monitor has begun as his two paragons travel to Earth-38 to warn Supergirl and others about the Crisis. There one of the paragons make the ultimate sacrifice.

Enlightenment

Hope Mikaelson is being recruited by the Monitor in order to replace the previous paragon. The Heroes struggle to refocus following the death of Oliver Queen

Vanishing Point.

After the remaining heroes's escape the destruction of Earth-1, The Paragons are unsure of what to do next until an old familiar face returns and shows how the Anti Monitor was created.

Endgame

After arriving at the Dawn of Time, the final battle will be taking place as the fate of the universe hangs in the balance.


	9. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paragons are now in the endgame as the fate of the Universe is in the balance. The battle will commence.

"Where are we?" Supergirl demanded looking around the lifeless planet they had just arrived at following the destruction of the Monitor's laboratory.

The scarlet speedster knew where they were "The Anti Matter Universe." Flash said.

"At the dawn of time." White Canary murmured.

"We arrived and he was already here: The Anti Monitor." J'onn muttered.

Ryan refused to believe it. "That's impossible. I got through to him. I know I did."

"You did." The paragons turned around to see The Spectre looking at Ryan directly. "Despite your best efforts, an alternate version of Mar Novu followed through with his experiment and the Anti Matter Universe was still created."

Ryan was dismayed that it still happened.

"Listen to me, Ryan. In no way will you place the blame on yourself." The Spectre assured him as if he sensed the self loathing. "You did exactly what I expected from you when you've been selected to be a Paragon including those that are with you." 

"Yeah, well, I think I speak for everyone: What does all that mean?" Ryan asked the question everyone had in mind on what Paragon meant.

"It means that you're all powerful enough to hold the line. To buy us the time we need." The Spectre revealed.

"To do what, Ollie?" Black Canary inquired.

The Spectre smirked. "Rebirth the Universe." 

And suddenly for the first time in a very long time, there was a glimmer of hope in Black Canary's head. "You Serious?"

The Spectre nodded. "Dawn of time is the only place that can happen. I'll light the spark, you fan the flame."

"And how do we do that?" Lex asked the spirit of Vengeance.

"You'll know when it's time."

Lex was exasperated by the vague words. "Why do you cosmic types always have to be so obtuse?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." The Spectre said. "I don't. All I have is trust."

The Spectre looked at the Scarlet speedster. "Do you trust me?"

The Flash nodded without hesitation, a determined look on his face. "With every cell in my body."

_"You could not live with your own failure."_

Hearing the distorted voice, The paragons slowly turned around to see the Destroyer of Worlds, The Anti Monitor sitting down on a pile of rubbles. The temperature had sunk down a bit at the sight of the Destroyer of Worlds. 

"Where did that bring you? Back to me." Mobius stated.

Being the most ill equipped for combat, Ryan wisely stepped backwards to safety. "I thought by eliminating the multiverse, my universe would thrive but you all have shown me that's impossible." Mobius said as the remaining paragons began to circle him, not taking their eyes off their adversary. "As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be, they will resist."

White Canary shrugged nonchalantly. "What can we say, we're all kinds of stubborn." 

Black Canary pointed at her in agreement. "What she said."

The Destroyer of Worlds hummed. "I'm thankful. Because now... I know what I must do." Mobius declared as he stood up, making everyone tense while taking few steps back. "I will shred every single universe down to its last atom. And then once I've completed that task, I shall create a new one, teeming with life that does not know what it has lost but only what has been given."

J'onn shifted into his Martian Manhunter form while Flash's eyes turned lighting. White Canary drew out her dual staffs.

"A grateful universe." 

"Born out of blood." Black Canary snarled.

"They'll never know it." Mobius remarked smugly. Supergirl clenched her fist that was trembling in anger. "Because you won't be even alive to tell them."

Having heard enough, Black Canary let out her sonic scream towards Mobius while Supergirl charged forward to strike Mobius while the other paragons rushed him by attacking him all at once but Mobius fended them off by deflecting the sonic scream redirecting it towards the Girl of Steel with one hand. she was sent tumbling on the ground before crashing into a pile of rubbles by the blast while Mobius back handed White Wolf with the other hand and kicked White Canary away before elbowing the Martian Manhunter who tried to sneak up on him but Mobius had the awareness to anticipate it. J'onn was stunned by the elbow to his face which gave Mobius the time to land a few powerful hits to him before uppercutting him on the jaw, sending him in the air. He then caught Flash interrupting his attack by the throat and slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Flash quickly recovered and rolled out of the way as the Anti Monitor slammed his fist into the ground, missing the head. Mobius was then struck in the back by Lex who used his powers that he gained from the Book of Destiny to blast him.

"Uh oh." Lex said seeing that it didn't have the desired effect on the destroyer of the Universe. If anything, it made him annoyed. He rammed his fist into Lex's chest, sending him crashing into the Martian Manhunter who had little time to expect the bald billionaire. 

Black Canary back flipped kicking him in the face, but it did little to effect Mobius. The Anti Monitor growled as he punched her, the force behind the punch sent her flying before she landed roughly on the ground.

  
The Anti Monitor heard booming sound and had no time to react as he saw Supergirl heading his way in full speed tackling him to the ground and started to pummel him furiously with her bare fists, while holding nothing back. Mobius stopped the assault by catching one of her fist before head butting her on the chest and kicked her away.

  
Mobius craned his neck as he got back up stomping towards the last daughter of Krypton. He avoided the punches that was swung by fury, blocking the last one before grabbing the girl of steel hurdling her through the rubble. He struck her in the face so hard that he broke her nose, leaving her dazed. Going for the kill, he conjured a ball of anti matter in his hand and was about to erase the Girl of Steel from existence when Supergirl caught his wrist, stopping his assault. This allowed the Flash to attack The Anti Monitor with a series of quick punches but it did little to affect him. 

Annoyed that the paragons were still defiant, He back handed The Flash, knocking him out cold before striking Supergirl in the face, She was not moving after receiving the punch. The Anti Monitor caught the leg of White Canary's leg and twisted it earning a yell from the former assassin. The proverbial gloves had been taken off.

-

Anti-Monitor took a moment to savor his upcoming victory as he paced around the battlefield few moments later after delivering a crippling beatdown to the remaning paragons. It was only a matter of time. His victory was within his grasp "In all my years of destroying parallel universes and subjecting my adversaries to antimatter, it was not personal." He said.

During his little monologue, White Wolf struggled to get up having been beaten to a pulp, his cybernetic arm partially damaged. He weakly saw Supergirl lying on the ground with a broken nose, blood dripping out of her nostrils. Black Canary was laid out while the White Canary was limping towards the Flash who looked like hell. Martian Manhunter wasn't doing any better. Lex was nowhere to be seen.

"But I'll tell you now: What I am about to do to your stubborn, _annoying_ universes:" Mobius paused briefly. "I shall enjoy it. Very, _very_ much."

With a snap of his fingers, The Anti Monitor brought his legion of shadow demons and foot soldiers wearing golden armor called Qwardians were marching towards them with ferocity. 

As White Wolf got up on his feet with enough strength, he took a moment to see the Anti-Monitor's army heading their way. It was a lot of soldiers.

He glanced at White Canary who helped the Flash back up. He grunted as he went to aid his wife in bringing back to the real. Once she regained her consciousness, she was baffled to what her eyes saw.

"Oh God." She whispered, weakly.

"Come on. We're not finished yet." White Wolf muttered as he helped her stand up. He turned his attention to White Canary. "You with us, Sara?"

White Canary nodded. "Always."

This was it. This was the end of line for them. But they'd be damned if they weren't gonna make their last stand. 

Anti Montior was mildly surprised by the unwilingness from the paragons to admit defeat. It almost made him respect them. Almost.

As White Wolf and others were prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, White Wolf heard something.

_"Hey, Bucky? You read me?"_

Bucky froze at the voice in his ear comms. Could it be... 

_"Bucky? It's Nate. You read me? On your left."_

Wanting to be sure, Bucky slowly turned to his left and saw a small portal being open and saw the Legends: The Atom, Mick Rory charging his heat gun and Citizen Steel stepping out of the portal. 

"Hi, hope we're not too late." Atom greeted the Co-Captains of the legends.

For the first time Anti-Monitor was stunned. It's impossible. he'd destroyed them. Several portals merged out of nothing and several Teams came out of them. Hope empowered by the Life Equation was leading the Salvatore Boarding school and the French quarter witches, werewolves and vampires alike to the chosen battle ground, her wife walked side by side with her.

"Can you stand, Doll?" White Wolf asked her who nodded in response as she stood on her own two feet steading herself as they were reunited with their kids Captain Wolf and Silver Canary. "Glad to see you two."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Captain Wolf told her. 

"Hope?"   
  
The Tribrid stopped hearing the voice of her mother. She glanced over her shoulder to see her mother and her father alive. 

"Mom? Dad?"

Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall smiled warmly at their daughter. Not believing what she was seeing, Hope went to hug them both tightly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her aunts Rebekah and Freya as well as uncles Kol and Elijah including her adoptive brother Marcel approaching them. The Mikaelsons had been reunited once more

"Brother, is that a tear I see?" Elijah remarked spotting a tear rolling down Kol's cheek.

Kol scoffed while wiping a tear away. "No, just got something stuck in my eyes." Rebekah, Freya and Marcel rolled their eyes in amusement.

Slowly getting back on her feet, Supergirl was stumped to see her sister, her cousin and the rest of team Supergirl alive. "Alex!" She ran over and hugged her sister.

J'onn who had regained consciousness was relieved too see them while the Lighting Family rejoined by their father stepped out of the portal.

Team Arrow that consisted of Spartan, Wild Dog, Arsenal, Mia and Speedy approached the ensemble. The Spectre approached them much to their amazement. "Oliver." Spartan said.

"John." The Spectre acknowledged Spartan and others with a nod. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Spartan apologized to him. The Spectre shook his head reassuring his brother in all but blood that it wasn't his fault.

"Don't be." Oliver assured while placing his hand on his shoulder while looking into his eyes. "But right now, I need you to have my back for one last time. The Multiverse depends on it."

Spartan nodded with resolve. He will fulfill that promise. 

The Flash was being helped up by Vibe and Killer Frost. He wondered for a moment if he was delusional but as he got back up with their help, he realized that they were real. "Cisco?"

"In the flesh." Cisco announced jokingly while Caitlin rolled her eyes with a smile at the lame pun.

Mick approached the Wolf family with a custom rifle. "I believe this is yours, Buck." Nate said as Mick was handing the assault rifle to White Wolf.

Smiling to himself, White Wolf locked and loaded his rifle ready to make the final stand. "JUSTICE LEAGUE!!" White Wolf shouted, everyone gathered behind the paragons were eagerly awaiting for the order.

White Canary gave out the command. "Unite."

Thousands of battle cries were heard as the now assembled Justice League commenced the charge. Anti Monitor pointed his finger giving his army the go. The Shadow Demons and Qwards marched furiously towards their adversaries with their commander calmly walked. The final battle for the fate of Multiverse had begun. The two factions clashed in the middle of the battle ground with the Justice League gaining the upper hand as they struck first killing some of them shadow demons. The Anti Monitor's huge army already had suffered some casualties. 

Silver Canary took a compound Bow and arrow that Mia lost during a short struggle with a Qward soldier and shot a incoming shadow demon while Mia was dispatching some of the shadow demons with Silver Canary's bo staff. Realizing what they had in their hands, both women from the future looked sheepish. "Whoops." Silver Canary said as they tossed the weapons back to their respective owners before resuming fighting.

White Wolf, Spartan, Wild Dog, Mick and Agent Danvers stood side by side taking out any stragglers with their fire weaponry.

_"Hey, Buck? Mind if you get over here?"_

Not wasting anytime he ran over to where The Atom was along with the White Canary and Cisco.

"We got a plan." He immediately said.

"I'm listening."

"The Anti Monitor has a very unique physiology. Turns out that he is completely made of Anti Matter. So we were able to create a small bomb made of extremely dangerous compounds so when on direct contact, it will make the Anti Monitor shrink into a microscopic size."

Exchanging a look with White Canary, White Wolf had a funny feeling that it wasn't as straight forward as it should be. "I'm sensing a but coming?"

The Atom looked a bit sheepishly as he told them the but."The problem is that it's located right there."

He pointed his finger over their heads to see that the bomb was inside a black van in the middle of the battlefield. White Wolf and White Canary rolled their eyes in exasperation. 

"That's just great."

"Hey, just be glad we found The Anti Montior's Achille's heel." 

Sighing inwardly, White Wolf tapped into the ear comms. "Is anyone seeing a black van, over?"

The Tribrid who had ripped out a heart of a Qwardian warrior answered the question as she spotted the van not far from where she saw. "I see it."

_"There's an explosive device inside that is powerful enough to take out the Anti Monitor! I want you to get it for us!"_

"Got it!" The Tribrid ran to the van but was blocked by Mobius who back handed her. 

Shaking off the cobwebs, Tribrid came to face to face with the Anti Monitor, getting up. She summoned two blue fireballs in her hands and threw them repeatedly to Anti Monitor who took a bit of damage now that she's one with the life equation.

Conjuring a sword, Mobius swung it down to strike the Tribrid but she caught the blade with both her hands stopping it from striking her, contesting in a battle of wills. Mobius pressed down, forcing her on one knee.

Her eyes turning a mix of crystal white and amber as veins underneath her eye lids turned black, she broke the sword in two pieces before striking the Anti Monitor in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Not giving him any time to recover, she shot out her hand smirking as she used telekinesis to lift him off the ground. She went on to slowly clench her fist casting a powerful pain infliction, causing a great deal of suffering to Mobius who was grunting in agony.

Realizing that he was about to have his head exploded in pieces, He gave out a dangerous command. "Rain fire!" Anti Monitor shouted.

Tribrid's eyes popped open as she looked up to see two large war ships that appeared in the sky pointing their cannons downwards and began bombarding the battlefield. The two factions stopped fighting each other and begun taking cover from the non stop firing. Tribrid tried to put up a barrier but wasn't fast enough as she was caught in the blast, she was sent flying away.

"What the hell is happening?!" Spartan demanded.

After taking a rough landing, The Tribrid dusted herself off some dirt. "He requested a rain fire! I'm sorry, but I couldn't get to the van in time." She reported over the comms

The rest of Mikaelson family was taking cover in the trenches. "Bloody hell! If he keeps this up, there won't be a bloody planet left!" Klaus shouted over the bombarding sounds.

"Thank you for that astute observation, Niklaus." Elijah deadpanned. 

Just as a energy blast was about to hit the Mikaelson Family, the Tribrid appeared in front of them, holding up a invisible barrier to deflect the blast. 

"Get to the van!" Tribrid bellowed to them.

Klaus wasn't gonna leave his daughter behind after being away from his littlest wolf for so long. "Hope..."

His daughter remained firm in her decision. "Dad! For once in your prolong life, just do as you were told to!" Tribrid repeated the order, not wanting to hear it. Realizing that there was no time, the Original Hybrid hesitantly became a blur along with his siblings that followed him, excluding Freya who aided the Boarding school and Hayley as they smartly maneuvered around the battle ground in record time trying to get the device in time. They saw everyone from the factions still protecting themselves from the rain fire.

Klaus was struck with an energy beam, the blast radius sent the original hybrid off his feet. "Niklaus!" Rebekah shouted as the siblings went to his aid, shielding him as they all waited for the inevitable.

Only that it never came. Realizing that the rain fire had stopped, The Mikaelsons looked up to see the towers redirected their fire towards something in the clouds.

"Ray, what the hell are they firing at?" White Wolf demanded.

 _"I don't know, my bio scanners are showing me that something had just entered the upper atmosphere."_ The Atom reported.

A Yellow bolt of energy was heading towards the warship in record speed despite the efforts of both Warship to take out the omega threat but the energy shield around the attacker protected her from it. Like a torpedo, The bolt powered on through the gunfire and destroyed the towers in record .

"All right!" Mick chorused. 

The bolt revealed to be Lighting as the towers crashed on the ground while she landed on the ground gracefully.

"That was awesome." Hope said.  
  
Lighting shrugged playing it off. "It was nothin' really."

"Mind if we join in?" Black Arrow along with Captain Wolf, Thunder, Diggle brothers, Beth and Silver Canary joined the twosome.

"An army against 7. Pretty bad odds." Captain Wolf mused seeing the Qwardian soldiers approaching them in a hurry.

Beth smirked as her hybrid face appeared. "For them."

-

To say that The Anti Monitor was displeased, would be a big understatement. Clearly he severely underestimated the paragon's will to persevere as he was watching the remnants of his large army being destroyed by the . No matter. He'll solve the paragon's allies. With that in mind, he summoned a huge ball of anti-matter fire and threw it to the battlefield a huge blast wave followed suit, taking both his adversaries and followers out of the equation.

-

That hurt. White Wolf thought to himself as he tried to shake off the cobwebs.

Seeing the bomb laying mere feet away from him, White Wolf scrambled hastily towards it but when he saw Mobius approaching, he knew what he had to do. He intercepted the Anti Montior by tackling him but Mobius swatted him away with the back elbow like a small child.

He picked up the bomb from the dirt and was about to crush it with one hand when Black Lighting intervened, attacking him with electricity blasts. Even though it didn't hurt Mobius as much, it was enough to cause him to drop the device as Black Lighting continued the assault. Then Supergirl came to his aid as she grabbed Mobius from behind, keeping the Destroyer of Worlds occupied, hoping that some of their allies would get the bomb.   
  
Growing agitated at the stubbornness, Mobius had enough as he grabbed a hold of Black Lighting's wrist breaking it in two before head butting the hero of Freeland, knocking him back before reaching for Supergirl as he grabbed her hair, throwing her off his back to the ground. He went to punch her lights out with a hard blow to the skull. Having dealt with the two heroes, He was set to destroy the bomb when Lighting punched him from behind and proceeded to punch him some more before Mobius grabbed her in a tight bear hug, almost crushing her spine. 

Desperation taking over, Lighting went to scratch his eyes with her nail, causing the Anti Monitor to let her go. Recovering quickly, He threw a right fist only to be caught by Lighting who kept the fist at bay. She began slowly overpower him as she augmented herself, forcing the Anti Monitor almost on one knee. 

Growling in frustration, Mobius decided that enough was enough as his right fist started to glow and he went to punch Lighting out of the battlefield. Having completely fending off any adversary, The Anti Monitor took the moment to gloat about his victory.

"I am. Inevitable." Mobius remarked, believing that it was now the end of the Justice League and it was, for him. The Spectre had retrieved the bomb while the Anti Monitor was occupied with Lighting. 

"Mobius." The Spectre declared as he went to give the Destroyer of Worlds his last rites while sneaking up on the Destroyer. "You have. _Failed_. This. Universe." He smashed the bomb onto the Anti Montior's head out of nowhere, waves of energy began to emit from the top of his head. Mobius began to shrink considerably after he came into contact with the most volatile compounds inside the bomb.

"Noooo!!" Mobius screamed as he shrunk into oblivion, the Anti Monitor was no more.

-

The Shadow demons screeched in agony when they dissolved into dust since they were Mobius most trusted soldiers. The Mikaelson family looked on in disbelief, not believing that they had actually done it.

White Wolf looked around the battleground, panting as he saw the destroyed towers crumbling into ashes while the Qwardian warriors froze in shock before turning into dust. Letting out a sigh of relief once they were gone, White Wolf sat down on the ground, letting it all sink in. They'd won.

"We did it." Black Canary breathed in disbelief.

White Canary shook her head, knowing better. "No, _Ollie_ did." 

The Spectre was most pleased to see that the paragons along with their allies had defeated The Anti Monitor and saved the universe with some help. But now it was time for him to complete one final task as he closed his eyes, his body was starting to glow. He unleashed a surge of energy focusing on the seven paragons: Hope, Destiny, Humanity, Love, Truth, Courage, and Honor as he restarted the Multiverse. The surge of Energy swept through the area like fire consuming everyone in it.

-

**AN: And that was it. Now for the epilogue.**


	10. Epilogue

**Prime Earth**

"We did it! We won!" Cisco cheered, realizing what had just happened, everyone soon followed suit as they celebrated their victory over the Anti-Monitor. "Everyone made it!"

However during the celebration, Sara noticed something that others didn't. Oliver wasn't with them which meant... She sighed dejected as she came to the horrible truth. "Not everyone." She muttered, shaking her head in dismay.

**-**

**The Next Day**

**Star City.**

Felicity was anxiously waiting for her husband to return home. She was clinging on to the false hope that he would return, that he would beat the odds once more and survive. But unfortunately it didn't as Diggle stepped into their home with a glum look and that was when she knew that her Oliver wouldn't come back. **  
**

Covering her mouth with one hand, Felicity went to hug Diggle tightly as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

**-**

"I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. And I see the lives for which I laid down my life: Peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy."

A City Official was citing A Tale of Two Cites to a large crowd who were attending the funeral ceremony of Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow a week after the diversion of the Crisis. Bucky, Laurel, Sara, Natalie, Chris, Hope, Beth, Ray, Mick, Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Kara, Alex, Rene, Diggle, Lyla, Felicity, William, Mia, Tina, Roy, Thea, Nyssa, Rory, Nia, J'onn, Curtis, Brainy, Jefferson, Jennifer, Anissa, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Marcel, Freya, Hayley, and everyone else were all present to say goodbye to the Emerald Archer who had saved the universe at the expense of his own life.

"I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts. And in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. And that is a far far better thing that I do than I have ever done. And that is a far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

The City official was finished with his speech and began to walk away from the grave where Oliver Queen was laid to rest respectfully. 

Diggle was inconsolable over the fact that the man he considered his brother was dead and he wasn't there to protect him. "I'm so sorry, Oliver." Diggle apologized profusely for not being there for his best friend, his eyes were brimming with tears. Lyla rubbed her husband's hand in comfort while leaning on to him. "I failed you. You trusted me. And I failed you."

"You didn't, John." Felicity reassured him. "You didn't fail him."

-

After everyone had left, Slade Wilson walked up to the tomb stone and kneeled in front of it, paying his own respects to his old protege.

"I'm proud of you, kid." Slade declared, patting the granite tombstone with one hand.

-

Laurel, Bucky, Sara and others were in attendance as the City Council unveiled a statue of Oliver as the Green Arrow in his memory. Laurel sniffled, holding back the tears while Bucky comforted her by rubbing her lower back.

-

**Hall of Justice.**

**Central City.**

Bucky, Laurel and Sara looked around the hangar that had been transformed into the Hall of Justice. It was Barry's idea that they should have a place where they all can meet when the world is in danger again. It was a brilliant idea.

Then they laid their eyes on the case containing his Green Arrow suit to honor his sacrifice.

Laurel sighed walking up to case as she took out a picture of her pocket in her younger years he had with him and placed it on the edge of the case.

"Ollie. Whenever you are, I hope you have found peace in death that you could not find in life."

**-**

**20 years later.**

**Star City**

Natalie sighed as she entered their parent's home outside of Star City. It felt good to be back at home. She plopped down on their mother's favorite seat at the window taking a moment or two to relax.

"You're in my chair."

Opening her eyes to see the devil herself, her mother stood before her with her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face. 

Natalie chuckled nervously before promptly getting out of the chair that was usually occupied by her mother. "Yeah, guess I am." 

"Where the hell have you been?" Laurel demanded, wondering where her youngest were.

"I had some stuff to take care of." Natalie explained her reasons.

Laurel scoffed. "Enigma is overrated. Especially at 3am. You could've called me or your father at least."

Natalie scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you guys."

Laurel sighed. "We're your parents, sweetie. We always worry about you and your brother." She told the silver haired woman. "Anyway, William called. Nothing alarming, he just wants your insight on a case Mia's working. Says you could meet him at the Bunker."

 _"So much for relaxation."_ Natalie thought to herself as she went to the office room. "Right. Better suit up."

"You should eat something first. Keep up your strength." Laurel advised.

"When I get back." Natalie said, dismissing the motherly advice. 

"You're the most stubborn woman I've known, you know that?" Laurel said shaking her head with a hint of amusement. Natalie glanced back at her mother with a smirk.

"Just like you mom."

-

**20 minutes later.**

Natalie now as Silver Canary stepped out of the entrance on the top of the bunker with her brother Captain Wolf. But they weren't alone. Connor Hawke aka Black Hawk, John Diggle Jr aka Spartan, Lian harper aka Arsenal and of course Mia Smoak aka Green Arrow leading the front were alongside them ready to carry on the legacy that the original Green Arrow left behind.


End file.
